Misunderstanding Turnabout
by Sweet Pripper-Master Pripper
Summary: The reason why it's a crossover because a ace attorney prosecutor and the judge is in this story. The prosecutor sucks XD I never done something like this... You will see Kowalski solving more cases though!


Profiles:

SP- A girl I haven't seen in a long time.. She seems different though... Accused in the case. Also calls me Koko for some reason. Age: 16  
Krystal- A young penguin who is loyal to her mom. Has a glare that can make you feel dizzy. Heard the crime. Age: 10  
Payne- A prosecutor that's not on my favorite list.

Evidence

Attorney Badge- Thingie that shows I'm a lawyer.  
Photo of crime scene- Shows SP thrusting the sword through her commanding officers chest while fainted.

"Stay away from me! AHHHH!"

CING!

~

Kowalski paced the room nervously. **'Ohman... I haven't been so nervous in my life!' **

"Kowalski! Calm down!" A small voice squealed cutely.

Kowalski stopped to stare at Krystal. "Oh hey Kry..."

"You're gonna defend my mom right?" Krystal asked, DEATH glaring at Kowalski.

"O-Of course I am!" **'I just don't get how I got into this...' **He thought in deep confusion. Nervousness doubled when SP slowly walked in the lounge.

"Um.. Good morning Koko." She said, looking up.

"G-Good morning SP..." Kowalski tried to smile but failed. **'Don't stammer! She's supposed to be nervous! NOT you!' **

**Kowalski's POV**

It was a little while ago when I was pulled into this lawyer thing. It was pretty easy. I'm not all science... When I was younger I studied law a bit. That was until what my parents were trying to force me into. ...How I ran into SP again... It was because of my brother's begging to find her. But when I did... It was nothing I ever expected...

"Court is now in session for the trial of SP."

"The defense is uh...Ready." I squeaked.

I felt like disappearing into dust...

"Are...You... a-"

I glared as best as I could, "Yes. That A problem?"

"Well, Mr. Payne. Your opening statement, please." The judge said, as if he didn't hear a thing.

"The incident occurred in a building where officers train their soldiers. The murder victim was a famous officer, next we have a photo taken at the scene of the crime."

I stare at the photo in shock. It showed SP on the floor, with her thrusting a sword up through a man's chest. But the strange thing was.. SP wasn't holding the sword.. It was just floating!

"Hmmm... What was the defendant doing when you got there?" The judge asked.

"She was passed out. However, this girl is a mage. So she was holding it up with a spell and when she passed out, the sword just stuck there." Payne replied.

"Very well. The court accepts this photo into the record as evidence."

"But why would she kill this guy in the first place?!" I suddenly shouted.

"That's simple. She was tired of being controlled by him." The stupid guy responded looking like a show off...

"Very well, Mr. Payne. Please call your first witness!"

"If it pleases the court, the prosecution would like to call SP."

**Wait... WHAT?!**

"What? The defendant herself? Well?"

I took a silent deep breath. "The defense has no objection."

"Very well. The court calls SP to the witness stand!"

~

"Witness, please state your name and occupation."

"...My name is SP... ...A mage I guess." SP said quietly.

"You understand that you are suspected in the death of your commanding officer."

"The man who was murdered... Was her own commanding officer?!" The judge burst out.

**Wait.. seriously?**

"Shocking I know."

"For your information, I had a good reason too!" SP suddenly shouted.

"I honestly would like to know how well you knew your officer than your reason for killing him." The judge said with the still shocked look on his face.

"Yes your honor.." SP whispered.

"I admit.. He was my commanding officer..." "But I haven't seen him in years! So if I did kill him... How would've I recognized him?"

"Hmm.. So you didn't remember what he looked like?" The judge asked.

"Uh-huh!" SP smiled innocently.

"Now then, your cross- examination, if you please."

I really hope SP wasn't lying...

**"I admit.. He was my commanding officer..."**

"For how long?" I interrupted.

"For... a short while..." She whispered in an uneasy voice.

"The bigger question... Why were you at the building?" I asked, folding my flippers against my chest.

"Why...? Well you see... I um... Wanted to check out the place..." SP mumbled.

**She sounds very unsure... **

**"But I haven't seen him in years! So if I did kill him... How would've I recognized him?"**

"Hold on.. You just said you haven't seen him.. Correct?"

"Yes... Is this a problem?" She asked.

"No.. But this man's name hasn't been uttered. But you admit he is your commanding officer.. You may have not seen him.. But maybe.. You heard of him."

"W-Well yes.. I heard he was going somewhere..." SP said nervously.

"AND YOU FOLLOWED HIM!"

SP winced at my outburst and started crying, "I'm SORRRY! FORGIVE ME! I'M SO SORRRRY!"

**Note to self.. Don't shout at SP...**

"SP can you testify to what happened when you went to the building?" The judge asked.

"Y-Yes your honor..." She sniffed.

"The truth... I wanted to pick up some stuff so I could take it to my dad's grave..." "So I had to go in the building..." "I heard some noise so I had to get out of there at all costs.. So he wouldn't see me..."

"Young lady! That's completely different from the testimony you gave before!" The judge shouted.

"I-I'm sorry your honor..." SP whispered.

"Kowalski, please begin your cross-examination."

I mentally sigh. **SP... I'm so sorry but I need to find out who HIM was... **

**"The truth... I wanted to pick up some stuff so I could take it to my dad's grave..."**

"Wait, so your dad is dead?" I asked.

She looked away, "Yes..."

**"So I had to go in the building..."**

"But why last night?" I questioned.

**It sounds kinda weird why she never did that before..**

"To be honest.. I don't know why..." SP said quietly.

"You don't know?" The judge asked.

"No.. It's a hazy mess..." SP whispered.

**Strange... I'll have to think about that carefully... **

**"I heard some noise so I had to get out of there at all costs.. So he wouldn't see me..."**

"Hold it... What kind of noise?" I asked.

"Um like footsteps..." SP said quietly.

"And who was this him?"

She looked surprised, "Him? Ohh just someone who I wanted to avoid..."

**uh-huh... I guessed you weren't going to tell me. **

"I'm sorry SP.. Your testimony cannot be trusted." The judge said.

SP looked very offended, "W-Why not?!"

"It's just not." Payne huffed.

I panicked. The judge was certainly ready to put down a verdict.

**OBJECTION!**

"SP! If you don't say something now, it's all over!"

She stared at me blankly.

"I-I can't! You would never believe me!" She then cried out.

"SP. I'm your attorney. You can trust me." I said firmly.

SP's eyes filled with tears, "K-Koko.."

"Now hold on! She can no longer say anything!" The prosecutor shouted.

"Wait, I'll tell you what happened..." SP whispered.

"I already told you-"

"I killed him! I used the spell to thrust the sword into him! I did it!"

"WWHAT!" The judge burst out.

"But I can explain!" SP whimpered.

**WHOAWHOA! I didn't see that coming! **

"My commanding officer... He was in the building... He was.. trying to kill me..." "I got really scared... I had to defend myself... So I used a spell to pick up a sword and I thrusted it into his chest..." "Then my mind went hazy.."

"Hmm, Let me warn you right now that if your cross-examination doesn't yield any new facts... I intend to deliver my verdict without further delay. Are we clear on that?"

"Clear your honor." I sighed.

**"My commanding officer... He was in the building... He was.. trying to kill me..."**

"Wait.. He was trying to kill you?!"

"Y-Yes... I wasn't the best to him..." SP mumbled.

**"I got really scared... I had to defend myself... So I used a spell to pick up a sword and I thrusted it into his chest..."**

"So.. This was your good reason?"

"Yes Koko. I had no other way.."

**"Then my mind went hazy.."**

"Then you found yourself in the detention center?"

"Is that what it is called? I guess so, yes."

~

I breathed deeply. This sure is tiring work...

"I'm so sorry what happened in there Koko..." SP mumbled.

"Sorry? You should be sorry that your own daughter is gonna testify!"

She looked up, "She's only ten years old... She couldn't have seen much..."

"If you don't mind SP... I've wondered when Krystal appeared.."

"Hmm. She's been around for a while. Mages have the power to make babies grow faster... So I did that then dropped the baby at my friend's house. So I hid her for a while."

"You.. been hiding her?!"

"I had to... I may not remember why.. But I know I had to..."

She doesn't remember...

"Sp. I think two things died in that building..." I sighed.

"Two things..?" She questioned.

"One.. your commanding officer... the second thing...your very own soul..."

She stared... "...Oh look at that... Time to go back into court!"

"HEY WAIT!"

Gone... Sigh... She is right...

~

"Court will now reconvene. Mr. Payne, please call your witness."

"The prosecution calls Krystal to the stand."

~

... Whats with the silence...?

"witness. Could you please state your full name?"

"Krystal!"

"Let's hear about what you saw on the day of the incident, if you please."

"I was going to find mommy since I was lost!" "I followed mommy to a building" "Suddenly there was a scream! I think it was mommy!" "But mommy didn't stab nobody!"

"I-I don't know what to say! According to you, Krystal... SP didn't do anything wrong!" The judge said, confused.

**Thats because she wants to believe her mom is not guilty... **

**"I was going to find mommy since I was lost!" **

"Wait.. you were lost?"

"Yes! Because I thought mommy was going to pick me up!"

**"I followed mommy to a building"**

"But why did you?"

"Because I was curious!"

Ok then...

**"Suddenly there was a scream! I think it was mommy!"**

"It must've been when SP killed the guy then."

"NO!"

"What? Why not?"

"Because..."

**"But mommy didn't stab nobody!" **

"How do you know? You never looked through a window."

"Because mommy would never do that!"

"Krystal.. You're lying. SP has already said she killed him."

Krystal looked surprised.

"Revise your testimony dear."

**I really hope I don't hear the judge talk to a witness like that ever again..**

"I guess Mommy did lift that sword... But I didn't see.. So I only heard a CLING!"

"A cling?"

"Yeah the sound of the sword.."

"It seems clear now."

Urf... Is this it?

**OBJECTION! **

"I'm sorry your honor but I have an objection! I want to testify again!" SP shouted.

GHAAA! What was that girl doing?!

"Again?! Why?!"

"Because my mind isn't so hazy anymore."

"Very well then. This is your last chance."

"Thank you."

"I was walking through the building when I heard my officer coming... I tried to run away but he caught up to me and prepared to kill me... I screamed then I used a spell and pointed the sword up... I hadn't intended to kill him! I just didn't kill him... I killed.. myself... I didn't know who I was anymore..."

...

**If you were wondering... SP... got... a not guilty verdict. The whole murder was an accident.**

"Thank you Koko!" SP shouted, hugging me tightly.

"CHOKING! NOT BREATHING!"

She stopped, "Sorry..." She looked up, "So what are you going to do now?"

"Me? I don't know.."

"I got a favor to ask then.."

"...Continue being a defense attorney for me?"

"...Sure"


End file.
